


Echo

by Noemi_Artistries



Series: Fire Flowers - Kidge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Follow up of the college au, Gen, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: It has been a week since Keith left for his quick visit to D.C. and Pidge is excited to see her loved one again for her birthday. As she reads the goofy texts her friends are sending to each other, a voice starts to echo in her mind, refusing to leave.At first she didn't mind it...Now she isn't so sure.





	Echo

The clouds were stained gold by the sun on that Friday morning. Katie “Pidge” Holt couldn’t help but smile as she partially cloud gazed while walking to her college campus. She feeled surprisingly refreshed. It was the day before spring break, and Pidge was ready to finally be able to relax after classes today. After all, today was her birthday. 

It was also the day Keith would be coming back from his touring and meetings at Washington D.C.

The two of them were both trying to get into a NASA program, and while both were officially accepted a year ago, Pidge still needs to earn her degree before officially moving to D.C. She’s already a year ahead as well. She only needs to go through her senior year. 

Keith on the other hand was two years older than her, and on his senior year. He left early to check the NASA HQ out as he was soon going to be there by summer’s end. He planned to come back tonight, just in time to celebrate her birthday. 

She, along with Keith, Shiro, Hunk, Allura, Lance, and Coran all live in a house together. After years of knowing each other, they thought it might be best to come together so they can ease up on financial problems. It did help that Allura offered her home to them in the first place. 

As Pidge neared the corner to finally stand before Altea Institute of Science and Technology (AIST for short), she wondered what could her professor possibly talk about in his lecture. It was the day before spring break and the professor had told Keith what he would be missing before. Keith had said that there apparently were no plans for this Friday.

It helped to be close to Keith; before leaving, he took the course exam earlier and helped Pidge study for it. She took the exam shortly after him and aced it. Pidge smiled at the thought of her frantically video calling Keith to smugly tell him that she got a higher score than he did. Keith could only laugh and say that he expected as much. Pidge, despite knowing that he always had to wake up early for the touring, had kept her significant other on the phone for hours on end. She teased him before hanging up how he always failed to hang up on her. Pidge giggled to herself as the image of Keith pouting appeared in her mind. 

For a moment, Pidge stopped before the flowers that were planted on the green grasses of the campus. They were a bright red and violet, and reminded her significantly of Keith. Pidge wouldn’t deny (except maybe to Lance) that she missed Keith. It has only been a week and already she couldn’t get him out of her thoughts for more than a couple of minutes. It was strange, Pidge being considered “romantic”, but surprisingly enough, it was welcome. 

Pidge slowly enters the institute into her class. Keith had suspected that the professor would probably just share a punch of science puns with them the entire day. He was quirky that way. They both knew that their professors could be a bit over the top, but if they were still learning the proper content, neither were complaining. 

Then again, Keith does get a  _ little  _ pouty when Lance bombards him with jokes. It’s actually amusing to watch. 

As she arrived to the lecture hall, Pidge pulled out her phone, looking into her text box before entering. 

 

**Paladins Group Chat**

**Lance**

  * Aww yeaaaaahhh
  * Spring break!
  * Ready for your b-day Pidge!



 

**Hunk**

  * Happy birthday Pidge!
  * See you all tonight for Mint Chip Ice Cream Bon Bons galore :DDDDD



 

**Allura**

  * Happy 20 years Pidge! 
  * See you tonight! Looking forward to it Hunk!



 

**Shiro**

  * See you tonight you all! Happy B-Day Katie.



 

**Keith**

  * Happy Birthday Pidgeon 
  * I’ll be seeing you all tonight.



 

**Lance**

  * OMG the Edge Lord is aliiiiiiiiiive



 

**Keith**

  * Nice to know that you didn’t change in the span of one week Lance



 

**Hunk**

  * OMG bro we missed you. Looking forward to see you soon



 

**Allura**

  * Finally you’re coming back! Even if it’s only been a week
  * We all have so much to catch up on



 

**Keith**

  * Excited to see all of you. 
  * I finally can breath again



 

**Shiro**

  * The instructors aren’t wearing you down, are they Keith?



 

**Lance**

  * Was dc too much for you Samurai?



 

**Keith**

  * Na, I’m tired. A week without you guys surprisingly is hard



 

**Lance**

  * Awww you’re showing your feelings Keeeeeeef



 

**Hunk**

  * Aw we missed you tooooooo



 

**Allura**

  * Okay, we all missed Keith, but we need to eat breakfast before going to school.
  * Seriously, we are not going to be late on the last day before spring break.



**Shiro**

  * The irony would be too much.



 

**Keith**

  * Agreed. See you tonight guys



 

**Lance**

  * Okay
  * I think Pidge slept in
  * She hasn’t said anything, which is surprising because she always joins in
  * When we’re all together in the same chat



 

**Keith**

  * She isn’t pushing herself is she?



 

**Hunk**

  * Na bro. She’s good. She’ll be happy to hear your concern though



 

**Lance**

  * Awww how sweet ;D



 

**Keith**

  * Guys
  * It’s too early for this



 

**Shiro**

  * Agreed. We’ll tease Keith later
  * Onward to school! 
  * I need to wake Katie up



 

**Keith**

  * Shiro WTH



 

**Lance**

  * FIIIIINE
  * Bye guys!



 

**Hunk**

  * Bye!



 

**Keith**

  * Bye guys. 
  * See you tonight.



 

Pidge smiled as she felt her heart light up. Shiro had not mentioned anything to her that morning. It felt nice to know that he let her be the one to read the texts for her self.

Before entering the lecture hall, she quickly texted a couple of lines. 

 

**Pidge**

  * Thanks guys :)
  * Looking forward to tonight
  * Better not be late Keith ;)



 

Pidge, right as she stepped inside, felt her phone vibrate. She looked to see the name “Akira” displayed on her phone. Keith had sent her a private text.

 

**Akira**

  * Don’t plan to Pidgeon.
  * Love you.



Pidge smiled. She was surprised that he responded that quickly.  _ I guess he really is looking forward to see everyone, _ Pidge thought smiling. 

 

**Pidge**

  * Love you too.
  * See you tonight!



 

She closed her phone and walked in, smiling. The lecture hall being filled with flowers and puns managed to make her smile even more, remembering her friends. 

By the time it was night, Pidge had gone to the city with Matt to visit their parents. They had asked about the others, namely Keith. Coleen always asked about Keith, smiling whenever Pidge went into a rant about what her boyfriend was up to. Sam, despite the suspicious looks he gives, always smiles to himself when he hears Pidge talking about Keith excitedly. Pidge was glad for it too. It would have been troublesome if Keith wasn’t known by her parents. They would be even more protective of her than before. 

When they got home, Pidge expected to be surprised by her “Paladin” friends, and turns out she was right. The smile on her face reached to the edges of her cheeks. Despite everything, she allowed herself to let go and be happy. 

She looked around the house, the living room and kitchen (which were collected to each other), and frowned slightly. She turned to Shiro, a bit confused. 

“Hey Shiro? Where’s Keith?” She asked.

Shiro’s eyes widen. “Oh crud. I’ll be right back!” 

Pidge laughed as Shiro bolted out the door to the bus station she walked Keith to last week. The others giggled as well.

“Geez Shiro. Never knew you to be the forgetful type.” Matt laughed. 

“Well it’s not my fault! He hasn’t been answering any of my texts and calls! He probably played games for an hour on the plane and lost his battery. I’ll be right back.” Shiro exclaimed. 

Everyone laughed as Shiro drove off, and Pidge sank into the couch and grinned to herself. Soon Keith would be here and they would all be together again. 

Suddenly, Allura rushed down the stairs, her face masked with terror. “G-guys, I need you to open up the news.”

Seeing Allura panic-stricken sent a pit into Pidge’s stomach. She gave her a confused, fearful look as she grabbed the remote and turned the television on to the news channel. 

A reporter looked up at the group of friends. Unlike most news reporters, the man had a horrible look on his face. “We regret to inform the nation of a horrible attack on our nation’s capital, Washington D.C.” 

Everyone was now infront of the television, the happiness and laughter dying around them, the house suddenly becoming cold.

Freezing, even. 

“The Washington Airport was attack by heavy assailents, completely ruining the building and burying many people underneath it. They first delayed the six p.m. flights. Now, police have just managed to enter the airport.” The news site then showed a live image of a rubble of building parts hiding tens of hundreds of people, limbs poking out. 

Pidge’s amber eyes blazed into the screen, her ears deaf to the yelling of Lance, saying that this must be some kind of joke, the crying of Hunk and Allura, the incoherent mumbling of Matt. All Pidge could focus on was the T.V. screen. 

The T.V. screen that showed a hand poking out from the rubble near a phone with a shattered screen. On it was the constant blinking screen of a single text. 

**Pidge**

  * Love you too.
  * See you tonight!



And suddenly, a single voice echoed in Katie Holt’s mind, refusing to leave, refusing to let go. A single, soft, kind voice. 

_ “Finally going to sleep?” _

_ “I’m leaving in two hours Pidge. I’m waiting for my ride. You know that if I sleep, I might over do it.” _

_ “True, but I have studied for ages and now if I look at another astrology book I will pass out. Everyone has a limit, even you Pidgeon.” _

_ “It’s a good opportunity. And I’ll only be gone for a couple of days. It’s spring break anyway. If it makes you feel any better, I will be coming back the day before your birthday.” _

_ “You know, I actually don’t doubt that.” _

_ “‘Strike me down with all of your hatred & your journey towards the dark side will be complete!’” _

_ “Katie, you won’t worn yourself out while I’m gone right? I won’t come home to see you half dead, right?”  _

_ “I’m going to miss you.” _

_ “I-I mean! I know I’m being a little dramatic. I’ll be back in a few days. But… still. I’m going to miss you Katie.”  _

_ “I’ll try my best Pidgeon. You too, okay? Take care of yourself.” _

_ “Thanks.” _

The tears started to flow, and Pidge cried out in pain, clutching her heart. 

_ “Happy birthday, Katie.” _

“No, please no!” She cried out. She faintly felt Matt and Allura coming to her side, trying to calm her down.

_ “I love you, Katie.” _

A final echo of a thought, and then silence. 


End file.
